Aido and Yuki
by VampyCatty
Summary: What would happen if Yuki and Aido went dancing at the ball in chapter seventeen...? please comment!:D
1. Chapter 1

"Yuki-chan, are you almost ready?" Yori asked me as I adjusted the black ribbon around my neck. "Nearly." The reflection in front of me couldn't have been me. It was too womanly, granted that I wore a sliming black dress that hugged my waist and flared out to meet my feet, but my eyes lacked my childness excitement. Kaname had gotten me this dress so I had to be proper and thank him. I had to face him in that romantic atmosphere with its glittering people and dim candle light. I didn't want to. His eyes were too deep and held an unknown evil. When gazing into them it was the equivalent of tumbling into a black hole. You had nothing to grasp on to, no security, his wickedness was utterly hypnotizing. I shuttered against the thought. "Yuki-" Yori started but I interrupted her. "I know, I'm done." I passed her to open the door. "That's not what I meant. You're beautiful Yuki!" She grabbed my wrist, forcing me in a joyful hug. "How did you do that? Turning mature all of a sudden without even hint of make up?" I shrugged her complement off, my mind on other things. "Oh, Yuki don't pull a Kiryu! Let up and smile some." She squeezed my hand. An image of Zero's death glare appeared in my head and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Fluttery giggles filled the air as we laughed. The sound eased the knot in my chest even as we neared the white building. From outside it loomed almost completely in shadow of a carefree blue night, the massive glass windows threw inviting orange light and classical waltzes drifted faintly. "It's magical." Yori whispered more to herself than me. I suppressed a dreaded sigh as I entered the threshold. It wasn't that it was vile or any less enchanting but it felt like a princess dream I didn't deserve. Were white horses and prince charmings were the norm.

Yori left to fetch some drinks and I stood at attention; heat seared at the base of my neck and more than flushed my cheeks. How could I feel so alone and exposed in a crowd of people a saw every day? Where had this immediate shyness come from? From the corner of my eye I saw a group of day class boys staring at me and talking in muted terms. I wanted to be a big girl like I seemed and just shrug it off but I couldn't. The paranoia swelled to a max; so much my eyes were glued to my hands as I rang them out not daring to move. After what seemed like centuries, but what was surely only a handful of moments, passed. A hand tapped on my slender shoulder. My head whipped up. "Hello Yuki-chan!" Ichijo chirped happily and beamed a smile down at me. (Even if I wore high heels I was shorter than everyone there.) "You're so cute tonight! Too bad Kaname couldn't make it." He stated. My heart skipped a beat. Trying to hold back my enthusiasm I said. "He's not?..." Ichijo's former state of disappeared as he shook his head. "I'm afraid he had other matters to attend to." I nodded saying nothing pretending to understand the seriousness. "He'll be gone for quite some time-" "Ichijo! Oh, Ichijo!" a small swarm of girls cooed while fawning over themselves. "One moment." Ichijo turned; flashing them his brief but blinding grin. "Well, as I was saying he won't be here for possibly a few months." My eyebrows shot up. "Don't worry I'll protect you if you get in trouble." He slung a casual arm around my neck causing the girls to glare intensely at me. "Ichijo come dance with us." They said slowly; assuming I was stealing their man. They mocked medieval gowns and charms and had the snobbery of royalty. "Okay!" Ichijo seemed unfazed by their coolness toward me. He tightened his grip to whisper "Have a good time Yuki-chan." And then let go strolling into, what was my opinion, the claws of jealous women.

I was able to settle down into a plush chair on the balcony. Surprisingly it was empty there. No clumsy couples or star gazers, just me to wallow in my loneness. At least I learned that Kaname wouldn't be coming back soon. Before I left the dance floor I saw Zero leaning up against the wall watching the night class with those brooding eyes. I felt the need to go and comfort to him but I squelched it. Sometimes it felt good to be separate from him, from his negative aura and everlasting anger. I was being selfish tonight. Not wanting to deal with the world that was twisting around me. I just wanted to be a girl at a dance that was shy. Not flogged with all these guilty emotions. Why was everything so difficult? Complicated to the extent where there's no going back; where you always make the wrong choices. Feeling unaware of my surroundings I dug my chin into my knees, lost too deep in thought to be brought back. Tears ran freely from my eyes and some far off part of me was glad I didn't wear makeup. 'I'm going to lose someone I care about soon. They are going to die and it's going to be all my fault…' pessimistic thoughts bombarded me like a foreshadowing instinct. If ignored it could destroy.

"Yuki Cross what are you doing out here?" a warm voice beckoned me.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt temped to run into the person's arms. To embrace security and have all the answers given to me, but all I did was force myself to sit correctly. He caressed my hair lightly. I jerked back imaging it was Kaname but as blue ocean eyes filled my vision I knew who it really was. "Aido?" I asked unsure of words. "Why are you here?" "Why are you questioning? I thought you'd want to dance because that's why you are, right?" he grasped one of my limp hands with complementing grace. As if on cue a song, named Morgenblatter, (which sounds much more pleasant than the name.) started and he swept me off my feet, metaphorically and physically. He placed a rather firm hand on my bare mid back and cupped my small hand in his with the other. His embrace was strong but flexible with a surge of flawless expertise. (Which made up for my lack skill.) He was able to spin me and get me on track to stay in sync with the upbeat song, (That took talent.) and guided me, directing my hand to his shoulder when needed. At first I stumbled over my own feet and stepped on his more than once but he didn't seem to notice. Annoyance caused everything to be much more difficult and made me angry at my clumsiness thus creating a downward spiral. "Close your eyes." Aido murmured in my ear. Probably not even realizing how seductively thick it sounded. "What?" I sounded shocked with disbelief. How could he possibly think I can do it with my eyes closed when I couldn't do a step right with them opened? "Just trust me." He stated as classical and musical and the air surrounding us. His golden hair gleamed in the light form the ball room as we passed the open arch. It was like listening to a guardian angel. You were compelled to do as told. If he was a pure blood I assumed he used mind control. I closed my eyes feeling the violins play somewhere near my heart. My palms trembled and my feet acted on their own accord. My black dress billowed in a way that only master dancing can accomplish; curling and ruffling. "Dream that you're dancing on clouds…." Aido spoke gently; not quite audible. We moved as if part of the same soul. Comfort came naturally, igniting me. What I was and hoped to be. It was thoughtless simple, two flames emerging into one being. My eyes were still closed though it felt as if there was a spotlight solely on us, encouraging us. Music increased volume as well; my world was based on this glorious second of my life. None of the former worries passed my mind, not Zero's sanity or the catastrophic secrets that Kaname hid or my long lost past. Suddenly I was aware that my lips were dangerously close to Aido's. I was leading him backward, closing the distant between us to a mere few inches. Love swelled like a cord tying us in an unbreakable grip. There was a pause in my world, the song, as he dipped me. I fluttered my eyes open as if waking with a dream. His mouth was hovering over mine. Without consciously thinking; still entranced under his spell….


	3. Chapter 3

I kissed him. Feather soft was his lips or like spring roses or butterfly wings or…; anything that was sweet but firm. Was velvet but edgy, like if I make a wrong move he'd disappear altogether. A dream of mist; sparkling light; Blue light but indescribable. My own claim on heaven. The kiss finished on the last note as in echoed endless. The silent's that followed was brief, all I could hear was our breath mingling, my hand placed on his tuxedo chest, his holding my waist to him. We just looked wonderingly at each other; confused by what had just taken place. Then a roar of claps irrupted around us. We weren't alone. People were watching us openly and we kissed. My free hand flew to my lips. I kissed Aido! My first kiss just on a whim. Gone and not even to Zero or Kaname. To someone I didn't even show interest to until tonight. I felt embarrassed but that was also covered with the embracement of the whole school observing me and Aido dancing. If it could be called dancing… it was so much, well, more. Aido nodded to me; my body was frozen but he was able to get up while still making it look elegant. He brushed stay hairs from my forehead grazing my skin sending invisible sparks through me. Did he know his fingertip alone could cause over whelming desire? He ran his fingers down the side of my face. The applause was fading. He drew his face nearer to mine as if for another kiss. I turned my head, wanting to look anywhere but at him. I would not get engulfed in the sea his eyes or the waves of emotion. I vowed biting my lip. My eyes focused and I numbly saw what I was look at. A glaring Ruka with her arms wrapped around her chest standing near an indifferent, if not tinged with madness, Kain. Ichijo was there clapping and smiling having enjoyed the spontaneous show. Rima and Shiki stood near just gawking, this was one of the only times ever I've seen an expression other than boredom on their model faces. I acted like a deer in the headlights might, too many things happened at once for me to absorb them. Really it was simple. Like chocolate in the sun I melted into Aido; with all his calming, nobletistic charm. Another dance started a slower piano version of the waltz of flowers. It reminded me of gliding sadly, of cold winters and tenderness. Aido held me close to him swaying me slightly. We mostly just shifted our weight from foot to foot. His embrace was consoling me. Only when he brushed my cheek with his thumb did I notice that I was crying yet again. Single drops fell. So many feeling were suffocating me. Things I've never felt before. I wrapped my arms up around his back and buried my face in his neck. I felt him recoil from me but then he kissed the top of my head. We were no longer moving. Sobs from deep in me came up. I heard the scraps of feet as people drew away, figuring out that this was not their business. "What is it?" Aido's voice was thick was concern. Dodging the question I said muffled. "Why are you doing this?" "What dancing with you?" He asked pulling me to see my face. I shot him a glance; then scoped around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "You don't like human and so far you've hated me." he pouted in response. "I never really hated you Yuki Cross and if you think that-" I yanked his collar from him to look me in the eyes but he continued. "-Then I'll prove to you, you're wrong." His stare was hard like gems and colorful with hints of repressed anger. A magnetic connection drew us together so tight it grew hard to breathe. Our lips fused and I tugged on the hair at the base of his neck. He separated, bringing his mouth inches from my shoulder. My initial thought was that he was about to bite to. (Because he is always blood thirsty.) Aido's petal lips moved not quite touching. He paused as if considering it, and then his head bolted up. It shook me. Both of us moved as if electricity coursed in us. My mouth hung open. "Blood." He stated, carrying me to my feet. "It's coming from the moon dorm." He told me. I couldn't smell anything amiss but then again he was a cunning vampire. I run after him holding my skirts. My heels clicked as I tried keeping up with him. Have you ever raced with a vampire? They're super fast; so by the time we got there I was out of breath. I leaned my weight on a nearby wall, but the sight and sounds took my breath away. Stopping me in my tracks. "Zero?" the words flue from my soul. He was on the floor hunching over something. Splatters of neon red stained the white carpet. Aido arms cover my eyes. His muscles straining. He couldn't stand the sight either. "What you devouring Kiryu?" his voice was sour. We all knew the answer. Shizuka.


	4. Chapter 4

I saw, through the cracks of Aido's fingers, Zero murder Shizuka. Eating her flesh, teeth extracted; I'd never think of him the same. I couldn't erase the trauma it caused me. my knees gave out from under me and I knew if Aido wasn't cradling me in his arms I would have tumbled to the floor. A mass shattered emotions and a black dress. His grip was the only thing keeping me sane; from my heart being torn apart. He covered me further holding my head in the crook of his strong neck. Zero pushed up to his feet after completing his mission. The remains purified as if in dark flames and swirled in the breeze from the open window. "Yuki…. I-" Zero turned to me. His eyes a deep lustful red but oddly sad. I cowered from his and into Aido. Aido tightened his grip more so it was painful. A painful goodbye to my almost lover. My long time friend and companion. A gush of wind kicked up as he jumped out the window. My Zero, one that I'd help comfort and nurture. Gone by such simple motions. I could have watched his back as he ran from me. From what he had just committed. Was it wrong of me to treat him this way? To be sickened by his intentions and what he set out to do four years ago? He had every right but how could I love a monster? Aido as if detecting what I was thinking spoke. "He had every right to Yuki." I wiped my eyes. "It had to happen; it was either him or Shizuka and he…." Aido's voice trailed. "You should go to bed. I'll walk you to your dorm." He told me while enlacing our fingers. I didn't want to be alone but my words were clogged. My throat won't work so I settled on silent agreement.

(Aido's point of view)

As I stepped into the dorm; stares beat down viciously on me. "What have you done Aido? You are stupid?" Ruka smacks the back of his blond head. "Taking Kaname's girl when he's not here? All this time you've been acting like he's pet but really you don't care about him." She shouted at me. "I do!" I growled back, my eyes narrowing. "More than you and I'd thought you'd be happy about…" I didn't know how it put what me and Yuki did. "Flirting with! She's not like all the rest of your toys Aido. That little child is going to become infatuated with you and you won't even care. I know you; you'll grow tired of her but no sooner after breaking Kaname's heart!" Ruka spat in my face. She whipped away covering her face; crying! She tried pushing pass the crowd of on looking vampires making way to her room. So dramatic! I puffed and yelled before she couldn't hear me rant back. "We all know you love Kaname. This is what you wanted so you could have him!" Kain, my cousin, which was standing near, slapped me hard. I stumbled aback, holding the corner of my lip. Blood oozed from there. Kain looked at me in disgust. "She loves him so much she does want to see him in pain. Not like you know really love Hanabusa." He stated coolly. We'd grow up together. He had never been mean or nasty to me. Get hit by him took a mental toll on me. My hands curled and pain seared in my tear ducts. 'Nobles don't cry in public.' I quoted internally. Other mysterious vampires looked down on me with pity and distaste. "Get away from me!" I yelled; wild strays of blond hair covering my vision.

(Back to Yuki's point of view)

"He's going to a hunter's academy Yuki. Since he's not at risk of falling to level E; they want him. His blood line is one of the best and now…." The head master shifted in his chair. "He had no reason to stay here. He was only here because of you, Yuki." "So he's running away?" little angry tears blurred my vision. I was so tired of crying. "Well, when you put it that way yes." the headmaster claimed. He changed the subject. "I saw you dancing with Aido yesterday-" "-Everyone saw me dancing with Aido-" "You know dancing is more than moving." He pounced up; one hand femininely at his face. "Dancing is like poetry without words; music and feeling expressed with compassionate actions. Soul mates and lovers just being with the person they were meant to be with…." The headmaster gazed skyward. "Love" He said the common words with such relish. I, despite myself, let out a bitter laugh. "What?" he turned to me, fake mad. "Headmaster it's just dancing. Not so complicated, like the changing of the universe or something, sure some of the steps are-." "It's not about the steps! It's music to the heart. Have you ever heard true good music played without the remnants of love? A lone violin beckoning a lover-" "Violins don't talk-" "They don't have to." The headmaster gripped my shoulder forcing me to see it the way he did. "They are still filled with that emotion, love." I turned from him shaking my head. "That same emotion I saw in your eyes as you danced with him." I paused; my hand on the door knob. "No it's not. I wouldn't allow it. You're just seeing things that aren't there." I told him facing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

(Zero's point of view)

"So that's why you weren't at the ball long." Master Yagari stepped out of the shadows. "Hunting vampires and such, though I thought I taught you better. You're all dirty with blood. Enough to give a commoner a heart attack." Yagari let smoke from his cigarette rise into the late night sky. "Let's get you cleaned up." "Leave me alone." I snapped. "I want to die in peace; not with you around." I spoke to the sidewalk under me and started to rush away. "Don't talk like that." Yagari growled low like a dog; more werewolf than vampire hunter. "I didn't lose my eye for some sadistic, self loathing, brat." He stated while clawing my shoulder. I glared fully but it didn't seem to work on him. We were locked in a deadly contest that lasted only moments before I dropped my gaze obediently down. He had been my mentor. Not that I care much about authority figures. We walked towards the headmaster's personal quarters. All Yagari said was "What would hurt you so bad it would make you want to die?" he pointed out blandly. I answered with one word. "Yuki" He nodded as if that was enough reason. Yagari wasn't much of an emotional guy but then again neither was I. We walked in silents.

The next day I was already packed and ready to leave the dreaded Cross academy with all its troubles and vampires. The muscles in my arm tightened. I hated vampires. I sat in the passenger seat of Yagari's car. He sat down, slamming the door unnecessary loud. He was reading an old style piece of paper; his full attention on it. "Well it looks like a level E is roaming around town." He said aloud. "We have to race some filthy night class students to get it but, it should be fun killing those…." He babbled on. I zoned him out like I did most things. My mind drifted to the pure gentle Yuki; Princess of kindness and right doing. How could I have ever thought we could have been together? That wasn't possible. Something who does no wrong could never love a true monster like me…

We pulled up to what looked like a rundown catholic church. We got out rushing to the entrance. A woman's legs poked out but the rest of her was covered in evil shadows. My fingers gripped the bloody rose gun. "She's breathing don't worry!" a rather light hearted voice chimed. Vampire. I whooshed my gun to the sound. "Calm down Kiryu. We aren't your enemies." Ichijo waved a hand at me. "Don't worry Aido and Shiki are handling it." I pushed passed him irritated at my situation. Aido. That player vampire that was romancing Yuki at the ball; taking advantage of her innocents. It made me sick. Then again, when I needed her. She probable would have accepted me if it hadn't been for him. I hated him above all the rest of the vampires; other than Kuran. I busted into the main sanctuary wanting to shoot him more than the vampire I was supposed to be hunting. I saw no signs Aido. Only Shiki standing there dumbly. "He's chasing it over there." Shiki nudged his chin to a gap in the floor. I jumped into the hole of more darkness. To seemed to have been an ancient prison. Holding ghosts of pain and longing of freedom in the walls. Rusted shackles laying haphazardly on the floor. An eerie mist made it all a bit surreal. My eye caught movement. The level E stood hunched. His once plain face twisted in a too wide grin. "You want to play?" he was talking fondly to Aido. A heavy wooden beam in his left grip. Aido's face told nothing. It was stoned into the pouting of a stern aristocrat. Aido tried freezing him with ice but the level E had just ate. He was quicker leaping out of the way and swinging the stick at Aido. Hitting the side of his head so hard he toppled over, blanking out. The vampire positioned to strike Aido not even remembering I was there. I shot him in the back, barely missing the heart. He spun to me shocked. "This doesn't concern you vermin!" he said to me. "Don't get in my way! I must kill that one for my master." He pointed a scrawny at Aido. "I can't let you do that." I thought of Yuki. What would she do if he never showed up? I knew the answer. No matter how much I cared for her I had to let her go. Let go some of my prejudges and save the worthless Blondie. "It's for-" I pulled the trigger releasing the death bullet. The things eyes roll back in its head. I caught the fabric of the dirty jacket before he hit the ground. "Who sent you to do this?" I asked but it was too late. It was dead.

All I knew was that someone was after Aido. Who would have something against him other than me? His family was anti senate but that was all. The Aidos' were as I heard extremely hospitable and likeable. I had to tell him; but there was no way I was talking to him. I couldn't stand him. So I'd tell Yuki to warn him. I guess he's better than Kaname. He can't (no matter how much of her blood he drinks.) turn her into a vampire. Not only that but it gave me a reason to say goodbye to her.

I rushed back to the Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

(Yuki's point of view)

"So you think someone's after Aido-Senpai?" I said tapping my chin. "Yes, I know so." Zero said from behind me but I wasn't listening. "Why?" I asked to the empty air in front of me. I tried acting irritated to hide my fear. I still couldn't believe my Zero would kill someone. "I don't know, but I know what I heard. Someone's sending vampires after him." He spoke with bitter tones. I shook my head and gazed at the landscape ahead of me; Thick oak trees spanned miles in all direction. The sun was setting into a mass of orange and dark blue. We were standing on a balcony of the headmaster's private quarters. "Zero? What's going to happen next? When you leave me here I'm going to be all alone." I just said what had been on my mind all that day. Like I knew he would, he said nothing. My mind was muddled and I was thinking out loud. "You've been a part of my life for so long. I feel like I'm losing an important part of me." A pause. "I'm going to miss you. I know I'm being selfish…" I covered my face with my hands. "It's wrong of me to ask you to stay isn't it?" my voice broke. Then from within the building a door slammed shut. I straightened my shoulders. "You should go before the headmaster begs you to stay for dinner." My words were suddenly those of a stranger. Zero stood close to me; his face stone and edgy. He waited then bounded over the stone railing to the grass lawn below. "Zero-kun!" I lunged forward. My sudden outcry caused him to jerk. "W-will I ever see you again?" "Sometime in the far off future possible…." His voice was unemotional; His back was turned from me. A pang ached in my chest but I knew this was right. It was what destiny had in store. Then Zero was gone. To me it felt more like he died then a good bye. I knew Zero would probably never want to see me ever again. So that was final.

"Creakkk!" The moon dorm door sounded as I peeked in. Ichijo sat reading (Manga of course!) in a plush love seat. "Oh hi Yuki-Chan, what brings you here?" I timidly took a step closer inside. "I'm here to speak with Aido-Senpai." I gulped. "Hmmm…." He sat looking as if solving a puzzle. "Why would you want to see him?" his tone was light and eager. No bad intention invisible. "Because I have to see him." He laughed. "A love confession maybe?" "No!" I snapped back too soon. "What I mean is that's its important." I tugged at the sleeve of my jacket. I could trust Ichijo right? After all he was the vice dorm president. "I think-know someone's after him." It was quite so I stared at the stairs leading to the dorm rooms, to him. My subconscious would feel better if I at least warned him. "So someone's out to get him? Do you know who or why?..." Ichijo said in his rare serious mood. I half grimaced. "No but I need to tell him before he gets in real trouble." "Yuki-Chan… He's gone." my eyebrows pulled together. "He's gone hunting another level E; you know they've been multiplying lately-" "Did anyone go with him?" I broke in urgency causing me to be rude but I didn't care. "Kain-Kun was going to but well he's mad at him and Shiki might have but he had a modeling shoot-hey wait!" but I was running. "It's at the town square hiding in the shops!" he shouted; cupping his hands. "Good luck!" but it wasn't about luck; it was about time. Time; that was so fragile and dangerous, was now my enemy. I was racing with it. The desperate question: Was who would win?

Town square was were me and Zero normal went shopping. It was crowded; but to the extent that it was pleasant; scents of fresh bread and smoke glided on the faint breeze. My footsteps echoed on the cobblestone as I slowed my jogging to a walk. A couple passed by me. Although I wasn't a social person I pursued them. "Have you seen a blond guy with blue eyes?" "No… sorry though…." They said sensing this was a pressing matter. I encountered many of the same answers. All disappointing rejection. The sun set along with my fire to find him. I slumped against a wall. Then pushed off of it. If I was a vampire I would stay in the less populated areas. I would be in the side alleys not out in the open. I rushed once again. My ankles started hurting with over use. I preferred not running on a normal basis; or hard core like this. I rounded a restaurant dumpster and my jaw dropped. There he was; back to a chipped wall trying to fend off five Vampires or so. They striked with lightening speed and accuracy, no way could they be level E's. "Aido-Senpai!" flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I covered it regeting my outburst because all the red eyes were on me…


End file.
